


Dead Falls

by Northern_Nightmare



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Death...death...saltlicks...death..., Not the kind thats beaten by karaoke, Zombies, based off telltales walking dead, could be considered a crossover I guess? in a way, dark themes, did I mention death?, not OCs but characters from other games, walking dead themed, you wont need to know about that to read this though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6696592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Nightmare/pseuds/Northern_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan knew two things. These zombies were not like the ones they had faced before and that he had to protect some of the only family he had left. A journey across the country to try and get the twins home all while facing the zombie apocalypse was not gonna be easy...And its not the zombies that are the real problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah been meaning to work on this for a while...So this is based off telltales the walking dead and if you have played/seen that you likely know how this is gonna go. HOWEVER you do not need to know about that to understand this fic. Some characters won’t be from the show but aren’t OCs. I hope you enjoy! Also if you came from tumblr I changed a bit up from the about me page. Sorry~

Stan sat in the back of the agent's car, grinding his teeth at the situation and sparing a glance towards his handcuffed hands where his watch was counting down. He had to be there when it reached zero. Just had too. Glaring at the rear view mirror at the agent who had dragged him off before he could so much as explain himself to the kids...the kids…

He shook his head. He would find them after. There's no way the agents would harm them..him on the other hand…He leaned back against the seat and started thinking up escape plans. The next gravity hiccup. That would be his chance. 

He raised an eyebrow as the agent turned off his radio as some guy talked about something. Must be they ran out of donuts at the base. Once the radio was off it was an uneasy silence as the agent glared at Stan and he glared back and settled on staring out the window before looking back at his watch. 

“I don’t think you could come over here and loosen these cuffs? They’re a bit tight”

“I’m not falling for your games, Pines. You've been running your whole life. Your time is finally up.“

Stan rolled his eyes. “Took you long enough. Been wanted for over 30 years. You guys must really suck at your job.”

 

Agent Powers turned around to look at him. “Or maybe you have just been too afraid to own up to your actions. You’re going to jail and I’ll enjoy putting you there.”

Stan rolled his eyes once more. “Said you and ever-” He paused and squinted. He knew he had bad eyes but...who was that in the middle of the road. “Umm shouldn-”

“How about you have the right to remain silent. Any-”

 

“I really think you sho-”

 

“Don’t interrupt me Pines”

 

“WATCH OUT!”

And the car hit the figure front on. Blood splattered onto the windshield as the car went out of control and Stan did what little he could do to brace himself. To make matters worse they went down a hill and nothing could be done to prevent Stan and Powers from being flung around like ragdolls. He hit his head and he was out...just like that.

Gunshots….screams...gurgles..moans…

Stan blinked his eyes slowly as everything was more of a blur then normal. He tried to keep himself awake but once again fell into the abyss.

When he woke up again all that rang in the air was bird chirps. For a moment he couldn't feel anything….then all at once pain swept through him as he muttered a curse. His leg got cut up really badly. 

“What's...where…..FORD!” He looked down at his watch and his face twisted into dismay. It was broken...but judging by the colours of the sky..he had missed it….Speaking of outside.

“Agent?....Cop guy?” He tried to get up but hit his head. “Sugar honey ice tea” Hissed out, forgetting that the kids were not there. “Where are yo-” Well there was the answer to his question...Agent Powers was facedown on the ground some distance away in a puddle of his own blood. A pistol discarded by his side with a few extra bullets…..and the keys to his handcuffs.

He had to get outside so he could get back to the portal. Powers was out...or...worse. The door was busted leaving Stan with one option.

‘Legs don’t fail me now…” He kicked the already cracked glass and tensed at the movement on his sore body. Three more kicks and the window finally gave in. Now the fun part. Cutting his hand on the broken glass he landed on the ground on his bad leg. Good ol Pines luck. 

“Come on...come on you aren't dead yet.” He stood up despite his leg practically screaming for him to stop and limped over to the Agent. 

“You….okay?” he gave him a slight tap on the shoulder with his foot...nothing….He looked around uneasy..Whatever had caused this could still be in the area...Bending down with the bad leg outstretched he grabbed the pistol with one hand and examined it. He couldn’t use it while cuffed but maybe it would be enough to scare away whatever it was if it came back. He put it back down however. He would need both hands to get uncuffed.

“Goddamn….” He wasn't a fan of the guy but jesus..he didn’t deserve..this. Now..to grab the keys. Easy enough. 

What wasn't easy was when he dropped them in front of Powers mouth. He slowly reached down, pausing to see if he was breathing...Nothing..He...he was dead. 

“What happened here?” He bite his lip as he got the cuffs off with a sigh, cracking his knuckles.  
“Almost forgot how much those su-” A groan from his feet. “Jesus! You’re okay? What happe-”

Powers lunged for his feet, Stans reflexes took over and he jerked back, falling onto his backside. “What in the hell?!? Whats wrong with you!? Was it my snappy remarks!?” Powers started to crawl forward moaning and lips curled back in a inhuman snarl. Stan kicked up dirt as he started to scootch back. He needed a weapon and he needed it now. Hand moved back to where he knew he dropped the pistol while the other one grabbed bullets.

“DON'T MAKE ME DO THIS! LAST WARNING PAL!”

Power was about to sink his teeth into his leg when Stan pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang out as Powers finally went still. Stan took a moment to catch his breath.

“You..what…” He smelled like the zombies from the party but..he looked more human..and he acted a lot more vicious...Even Soos had some human resemblance when he turned. Talking and all. ‘What’s going on..” He grabbed the remaining bullets and forced himself up. Wincing again at the leg when movement to his left caught his attention.

“Hel-’ it was another one of those things and it was coming right at him. He needed to go and he needed to go now. He had to find Ford..Dipper...Mabel. Maybe they knew what was going on. The road..he had to hit the road….As he limped his way up he heard more and more voices behind him..not voices..groans..moans...If he slipped he had no doubt he would be sharing Powers fate. The shack. Thats where the kids would go if they could get free...and no doubt where Ford would be. So using every bit of determination in his old man body he made it back up hill...now to get back to the shack while avoiding those zombie...things.

It took forever but he turned onto his street. Leg had started to go numb but he had a old medkit in the shack. Just had to rea-

It was gone. 

The shack..the portal...there was no sign of anything besides the tilted totem pole.

“No..NO way..Nonono’ He picked up his speed despite the injury. “FORD! DIPPER! MABEL!” He called out, ignoring the groans and moans. ‘KIDS!” he was getting light headed..likely from blood loss...He didn’t care. “ANYONE?” He started to sway as he felt a hand grab his shoulder. Instincts kicked in and he swung a left hook before faceplanting into the ground. Once again out cold.


	2. Rise and Smell the Ashes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEASON 3 OF TELLTALE'S WALKING DEAD MAN  
> SO EXCITED  
> ALSO  
> CHAPTER TWO  
> HERE YOU GO...skipped the farm scene sorry. Don’t want this to be a carbon copy of telltale's game if you understand.  
> Also after this fic I want another video game gravity falls fanfiction..would you guys want a dead island themed one, fallout, or fnaf? Won’t be for a while but good to know.

Stan blinked slowly in an attempt to clear away the blur that prevented him from seeing who was above him. Roughly three blurred shapes moving. If he never passed out again it would be to soon…

“-king up”

“-kay?”

“Face hurts…”

Stan leaned up and rubbed his head only to find himself getting crushed in a hug, he could tell by the fluffy fabric that the person hugging him was Mabel.

“Stan! You’re kay I-I was so worried that you..that you”

Dipper sighed in relief. “Hes okay..he's alive..he's alive…”

Before Stan could say anything Soos was joining him in the hug.

“I’m so happy you’re alive dude!” Soos said in near tears as Stan nodded slowly taking it all in..judging by the bruise on Soo's cheek he was the one who had saved him at the former shack. Feeling guilt he went to say sorry in his Stan like way of making an excuse when little miss Northwest herself stormed up.

“What are we going! He's gonna turn!” She didn’t sound mean or snide, more panicked and scared with her butler behind her.

“He’s not bit Pacifica!” Mabel turned and said. “H-He must have cut his leg or something.”

Stan’s eyes widened as he completely forgot about his injury,and just like that the pain hit. With a wince he looked down to see it bandaged.

“Kids right...car crash.” He tried to get up only to have Mabel and Soos keep him down.

“Stan you need to heal.” Mabel said with a nod, biting her lip.

“Little dudes right…”

Dipper walked over. “Stan you have so much to expl-”

“Dipper! I think we need to explain the whole zombie uprising!” Mabel got up. 

“Aren’t there any adults here...wherever we are?” Stan looked around. Cheap candies? Energy drinks? Must be a corner store. There was that butler..and Soos...Stan didn’t count either of them as adults. “Wheres Wendy? And….has there been a man my age around here?”

Mabel shook her head. “No man..well...we’re in a convenience store..not the haunted one..There's me….Dipper….we..we got in a crash..t-the agent was gone when we woke up..we’re fine by the way..anyway...Soos found us..he dropped us off here with Wendy, Pacifica, Alfred the butler..there's also this family! Kenny...Katja and their son duck! Wendy’s talking to the new people a-and trying to find out whats going on” She paused for breath. “I..I don’t know much about what's going on….zombies but...they seem different than before...I-I can’t reach Candy, Grenda, M-mom...d-dad….” She shook her head clear. “We just gotta go find them!”

Stan forced himself up, brushing off Mabel and Soos.

“Don’t worry sweetpea..I’ll figure this out.”

Dipper looked at him with suspicion and Stan knew he would need to explain things once everything calmed down.

Pacifica stayed by Alfred's side and hushed whispered to Dipper and Mabel. “We said not to open that door! W-What if those things smelled us?”

Alfred spoke up in a voice Stan would not have expected to come out of him. “The Mis is right..it was a very..uneducated move…We shouldn’t have even opened the door for the young man and the twins.”

That earned a glare from Stan. “What was that? You’re saying you wanted to LOCK THEM OUT WHILE THE WORLD GOES TO HELL?”

 

Dipper and Mabel both rushed forward to try and calm Stan down and make him quieter.

Alfred spoek and his mustache moved up and down with each word. “All it takes is a bite on one of them before they turn and bite everyone else, I’ve seen it happen. The risk was too great….sir” The last word was uttered like it was bitter and it only served to make Stan angerier.  
“WHY YOU L-”

Thumps and groans as the building's front door was assaulted by the undead on the other side, effectively shutting everyone up. Stan crouched down with the twins, putting a hand on each head in a protective gesture as everyone stared at the locked door boarded with wood to prevent the windows being broken..but also preventing them the gift of seeing what was on the other side. 

It lasted a few minutes before gunshots in the distance drew them away, even then they waited before slowly standing up and dared to breath. 

“Was that the military?” Dipper whispered up to Stan. Stan went to answer when Alfred spoke up.

“Doesn’t matter….What matters..is the fact...that this...This..man nearly got us all killed! That was the most idiotic thing..that was...that was….” He grabbed his chest before falling to his knees making pained noises. Pacifica rushed over.

 

“Was he bitten?” Stan didn’t know much but he knew that being bitten was a fate worse then death sentence. Pacifica was quick to snap at him.

“No! No its his heart…W-We need pills but….they’re locked up in the pharmacy!” She gestures to a locked door. Stan sighed and rubbed his temple. He did not like this man at all..but he needed as many adults as possible to at least make sense of this situation.

“We’ll get them...somehow…..Kids get comfy...I’m gonna go and meet the others...Soos..watch them..okay?”

 

Soos nodded and gave a salute. “With my life!”

 

Normally Stan would have brushed that off as Soos being over dramatic..but not today…

Today changed everything.


End file.
